


Mask and Mirror

by Skyline (skybs)



Category: Quantum Leap, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-16
Updated: 1999-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wacht in Blair Sandburg's Körper auf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mask and Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Zuvor veröffentlich in dem deutschen Fanzine "S.L.A.S.H. 3", Sternenjäger Enterprises, November 1999.

_Washington D. C._

 _In der Zukunft_

 

 

//Ich hasse das!!//

 

Sam zupfte an seinem Hemdkragen herum und freute sich schon auf den Moment, wo er sich diesen lästigen Anzug endlich vom Leib reißen konnte. Er nippte an seinem Glas Champagner und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Es waren sehr viele hochrangige Wissenschaftler anwesend, was ihn nicht verwunderte. Es gab eben viele Menschen, die sich für diese Sentinel-Studie interessierten. Ob dieses Interesse dem Allgemeinwohl galt oder nicht, blieb im Dunkeln. Der Gedanke war eben zu verlockend, Sentinels als lebende Waffen einzusetzen.

 

"Nette Party, nicht wahr?"

 

Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, daß er den Mann, der sich zu ihm gesellte, nicht bemerkte. "Ja, aber nicht wirklich etwas für mich." antwortete er und blickte den etwa 40jährigen Mann an. Es war James Ellison, der vor einigen Stunden den Wissenschaftlern die Sentinel-Studie vorgestellt hatte. Er streckte seine Hand vor.

 

"Dr. Sam Beckett. Freut mich Sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Ellison."

 

Ellison ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Champagner.

 

"Ihre Studie ist wirklich faszinierend. Woher haben Sie all diese Informationen? Als Ex-Cop ist es nicht besonders üblich in die Wissenschaft zu gehen." Sam blickte Ellison an und lächelte.

 

Jim nippte nochmals an seinem Champagner und seine Augen waren voll Schmerz. "Die Studie basiert auf Untersuchungen eines Freundes über meine Sentinel-Fähigkeiten. Durch diese Untersuchungen konnte ich dann auch Kontakt zu anderen Sentinels aufnehmen. Das hat mir sehr geholfen." Seine Hand zitterte leicht.

 

Er unterhielten sich mit Jim noch eine Weile, bevor Sam endgültig beschloß, nach Hause zu fahren, um endlich den ungeliebten Anzug ablegen zu können.

 

Einige Wochen später startete das Quantum Leap-Projekt.

 

 

 

 _Cascade_

 _In der Gegenwart_

 

 

Es war dunkel im Raum, und er lag auf einem Bett, wo immer das auch war. Es war warm im Zimmer. Langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, und er konnte seine Umgebung schemenhaft erkennen. Das Zimmer war nicht besonders groß und einfach eingerichtet. Zwei Türen führten in andere Räume, und durch das Fenster konnte er eine Feuerleiter erkennen. Er beschloß aufzustehen und die neue, fremde Umgebung zu erkunden. Er kam nur einige Schritte weit, bis er plötzlich über etwas stolperte.

 

"Verdammt."

 

Er setzte sich auf das Bett und rieb sich seine schmerzenden Zehen. Nachdem der Schmerz etwas nachgelassen hatte, stand er wieder auf und öffnete die nächstgelegene Tür, die ins Badezimmer führte. Mit seiner linken Hand tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter, den er nach einigen Sekunden der Suche fand. Das plötzliche Licht blendete seine Augen, und er kniff sie zusammen. Dann betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild im gegenüberliegenden Spiegel. Er sah gut aus, fand er. Er hatte dunkles, lockiges Haar, das bis zu den Schultern reichte, und blaue Augen. Er schätzte sich selbst auf etwa 25 Jahre.

 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür, die offensichtlich zum Wohnbereich führte. Ein etwa 35jähriger Mann mit kurzgeschorenen Haaren und ebenfalls blauen Augen stand in der Tür. Er war etwa 1,95 m groß, und sein nackter Oberkörper war durchtrainiert. Sam runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Dieser Mann kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, nur wo?

 

"Chief, ist alles in Ordnung?"

 

//Chief?//

 

"Ja, ja. Alles in Ordnung, Jim." Er wußte nicht, woher er den Namen dieses Mannes kannte. Er wußte nur, daß er ihn kannte.

 

"Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe."

 

Jim starrte ihn besorgt an. "Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?" fragte er.

 

"Es ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Geh wieder schlafen."

 

Jim starrte ihn noch immer mit sorgenvollen Augen an. "Okay. Gute Nacht, Blair."

 

Sein Name war also Blair. Warum hatte er ihn dann vorhin Chief genannt?

 

"Nacht, Jim."

 

Er beobachtete wie sich die Tür hinter Jim schloß. Er drehte seinen Kopf und starrte wieder in den Spiegel.

 

"Oh Mann." flüsterte er.

 

* * *

 

Er erwachte am nächsten Morgen aus einem unruhigen Halbschlaf. Die ganze Zeit hatte er auf Al gewartet, der ihn mit den notwendigen Informationen versorgen sollte. Natürlich wußte Sam, daß Al irgendwann auftauchen würde, nur leider meist dann, wenn er es nicht gebrauchen konnte. Das hatte ihn schon in so manche peinliche Situationen gebracht.

 

Der Geruch von frischem Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase und erinnerte seinen Magen daran, daß er ziemlich hungrig war. Er schwang sich aus dem Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, um vor dem Frühstück noch zu duschen.

 

15 Minuten später stand er voll angezogen in der Küche des Loft.

 

"Auch schon auf den Beinen, Chief?" Jim reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffe. "Eigentlich ist es ja deine Aufgabe Frühstück zu machen!"

 

Sam nahm die Tasse entgegen und setzte sich an den Küchentisch. "Tut mir leid. Hab's vergessen." Er hoffte, daß diese Antwort ausreichen würde.

 

"Vergessen?" Jim schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. "Du hast es vergessen?!?"

 

"Äh, äh." Sam fühlte wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoß. Da hörte er plötzlich die bekannte Stimme seines Freundes und drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam.

 

"Hey, Sam. Gott sei Dank habe ich dich endlich gefunden."

 

Jim starrte Blair an, der aus heiterem Himmel plötzlich in die Luft starrte. "Alles in Ordnung, Chief?"

 

Al hämmerte auf seinem Handlink herum, doch wie schon oft zuvor schien die Verbindung zu Ziggy nicht wirklich zu funktionieren. Während er noch darauf wartete, daß Ziggy ein paar Informationen ausspuckte, blickte er auf um einem etwas sprachlosen Sam Schützenhilfe zu geben. "Sag ihm, daß du dich nicht wohl fühlst und daß du ihn heute nicht begleiten willst."

 

Sam nickte. "Tut mir leid, Jim, aber ich fühle mich heute nicht besonders wohl. Stört es dich, wenn ich heute zu Hause bleibe?"

 

"Schon in Ordnung." antwortete Ellison sanft und blickte Blair besorgt an. "Ein Glück, daß Du heute nicht zur Uni mußt. "

 

"Tut mir leid." Sam stellte die Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch. "Morgen geht es mir sicher wieder besser."

 

Jim blickte Blair einige Sekunden lang an, legte dann seine Hand auf Blairs Schulter, unsicher ob er nicht zu Hause bleiben sollte. "Ich bin dann heute abend gegen 6 wieder zu Hause." Er lächelte und verließ dann die Wohnung.

 

Sam blickte Jim nach und drehte sich dann zu Al um, nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte. "Wa..."

 

Al unterbrach ihn mit einer Handbewegung. "Kein Wort, Sam. Er könnte dich hören!"

 

//Mich hören? Durch verschlossene Türen?// "Ab..."

 

"Ich sagte doch, daß du still sein sollst!" Al schüttelte den Kopf. Sam hatte offensichtlich Schwierigkeiten damit, einfache Anweisungen zu befolgen. Er klopfte wieder auf seinem "Taschenrechner" herum und blickte dann seinen Freund an. "Also gut. Dein Name ist Blair Sandburg. Du bist Anthropologe und unterrichtest an der hiesigen Universität. Nebenbei arbeitest du an deiner Dissertation. Aus diesem Grund arbeitest du auch mit Detective James Ellison zusammen, als Police Observer."

 

Sam hörte Al aufmerksam zu und fragte sich, wann er wieder sprechen durfte. Al bemerkte seinen etwas fragenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er blickte auf das Display von Ziggy. "Okay, du kannst wieder sprechen."

 

"Gut. Das hätte ich so oder so vorgehabt!" Er klang ärgerlich. "Was sollte eigentlich das Ganze?"

 

Al starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und beschloß den wütenden Tonfall seines Freundes zu ignorieren. "Das ist ganz einfach zu erklären. Ellison ist ein Sentinel mit allen fünf Sinnen."

 

"Ein Sentinel! Das erklärt so manches." Sam setzte sich überrascht auf die Couch. Durch sein "Schweizer-Käse-Gedächtnis" konnte er sich nie sicher sein an was er sich erinnert oder nicht und zumeist mußte ihm Al zusätzlich auf die Sprünge helfen. Daß er sich ausgerechnet "daran" erinnerte war gelinde gesagt ... verblüffend. Nach einigen Sekunden hob er den Kopf. "Aus welchem Grund bin ich hier?" fragte er.

 

"Nunja, Ziggy ist der Meinung, daß du beziehungsweise Blair morgen von einem Querschläger getroffen wirst und an den Verletzungen sterben wirst." Al blickte Sam in die Augen. "Du bist hier, um das zu verhindern."

 

Sam starrte ihn geschockt an. "Was ist, wenn ich versage? Wer wird dann sterben, Sandburg oder ich?"

 

"Ich weiß es nicht, Sam! Ich weiß es nicht."

 

* * *

 

Sam saß noch immer auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Al war bereits vor einer Stunde "gegangen" und hatte Sam seinen eigenen Gedanken überlassen.

 

Wie sollte er das bloß schaffen? Er mußte es schaffen, denn wenn er scheiterte ... würde er möglicherweise nicht mehr nach Hause zurückkehren können. Falls der nächste Sprung der Sprung nach Hause war. Doch das spielte im Moment keine Rolle.

 

Er hatte Al gefragt, ob er Blairs Leben retten könnte, wenn er morgen zu Hause ... im Loft bleiben würde. Al meinte allerdings nur, daß dies die Chancen bloß um 20 Prozent senken würde. Viel zu wenig um diese Möglichkeit auch auszuprobieren! Er mußte ins kalte Wasser springen und improvisieren, denn wie üblich konnte Ziggy die Umstände, die zu Sandburgs Tod führen würden, nicht feststellen. Eines war sicher, wenn er nichts unternahm, würden morgen entweder Blair oder er selbst oder vielleicht beide sterben.

 

Und dann war da noch das unbestimmte Gefühl, daß er diesen James Ellison von irgendwoher kannte. Aber von wo? Vielleicht hatte es mit seinem "Schweizer-Käse-Gedächtnis" zu tun. Vielleicht!

 

* * *

 

Ellison war bereits um 3:00 Uhr zu Hause, offensichtlich aus Sorge um Blair. Dies wollte er allerdings nicht zugeben, sondern murmelte etwas von "War sowieso heute nichts los" und "Simon schuldete mir noch einen Gefallen".

 

Den restlichen Tag bemutterte Jim seinen Freund, der allerdings die meiste Zeit vor sich hin brütete. Dieses Verhalten paßte so gar nicht zu Blair, daß sich Jim noch mehr Sorgen um ihn machte. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte Blair zum Reden zu bringen, es wollte ihm nicht gelingen. Schließlich beschloß er Blair in Ruhe zu lassen, verschwand in seinem "Schlafzimmer" und begann dort selbst zu grübeln.

 

* * *

 

Sam saß schweigend neben Jim in seinem Truck. Er hatte die vergangene Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen. Beinahe jede Stunde war er aufgewacht. Er konnte einfach die Angst nicht aus seinen Gedanken verbannen, dennoch hatte er sich, gegen den Willen von Ellison, dazu entschieden mit zur Station zu fahren. Er wußte, daß die Ereignisse seinen Lauf nehmen mußten, bis er die Möglichkeit bekam, die Geschichte zu ändern. Falls diese Gelegenheit überhaupt kam.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, daß ihn Jim einige Sekunden lang anblickte. Er tat so, als hätte er es nicht bemerkt. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, daß er beinahe den Funkspruch überhört hätte, den Jim entgegennahm. Nun waren sie auf den Weg nach Chinatown, wo sich eine Handvoll Terroristen in einem Lagerhaus verschanzt hatte.

 

Sein Herz raste, als sie nach etwa 15 Minuten am Ort des Geschehens eintrafen. Es waren bereits mehrere Polizeiwagen vor Ort, und auch Al wartete dort. Der Wagen war noch nicht mal richtig zum Stillstand gekommen, als auch schon Jim aus dem Truck sprang und sich zu einem großen, farbigen Mann gesellte. Sam stieg ebenfalls aus dem Wagen und trat auf die beiden Männer zu. Al, der neben ihm stand, musterte ihn besorgt.

 

"Chief?"

 

Sam drehte den Kopf und blickte Jim an. "Was ist los?" fragte er, als er den besorgten Gesichtsausdruck des Sentinels sah.

 

"Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen. Es hatte den Anschein, als hättest du einen Zone out." Jim blickte Blair in die Augen, um dort zu erkennen, was mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte. In den vergangenen beiden Tagen hatte er sich äußerst seltsam benommen. Als wäre er nicht ganz er selbst. "Bist du wirklich in Ordnung?"

 

"Ja, ja. Alles in Ordnung. Ich war nur in Gedanken."

 

Jim blickte ihn skeptisch an. Er beschloß jedoch, das Thema fallen zu lassen. "Also gut, Chief. Während der ganzen Operation bleibst du hier in Sicherheit und rührst dich keinen Schritt von hier weg. Hast du verstanden?"

 

Sam nickte und beobachtete die Polizisten, die sich dem Haus, indem sich die Geiselnahme abspielte, näherten. Er bemerkte ihre angespannte Haltung, während sie sich darauf vorbereiteten das Haus notfalls zu stürmen. Er hörte die Worte, die der dunkelhäutige Mann, der vor einigen Minuten noch neben Ellison gestanden hatte, durch das Megaphon sprach. Er sah die Anspannung in Jims Schultern, als die Geiselnehmer nicht antworteten.

 

Al's Blick wechselte ständig zwischen Sam und seinem Handcomputer hin und her. Noch immer nahm die Geschichte ihren tragischen Lauf, und er wußte nicht, wie er Sam helfen sollte. Noch nicht einmal Ziggy konnte ihm einen brauchbaren Vorschlag dafür geben. Mal davon abgesehen, daß Sam bisher sowieso sehr selten auf Vorschläge von Ziggy eingegangen war. Al konnte noch nicht einmal Sam seine Hand auf die Schulter legen, um ihn ein bißchen moralisch zu unterstützen. Das war eben das Los eines Hologrammes.

 

* * *

 

Sam schrak zusammen, als die ersten Schüsse fielen. Instinktiv duckte er sich hinter Jims Truck. Sein Herz raste und seine Hände zitterten. Da bemerkte er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung. Er lugte am Truck vorbei und sah geschockt einen etwa 5jährigen dunkelhäutigen Jungen, der seelenruhig auf der Straße spazierte.Keiner der Polizisten oder der vielen Passanten schien den Jungen zu bemerken, der sich dem umstellten Haus gefährlich näherte.

 

"Al! Wo bist du?" flüsterte er.

 

Al trat von hinten auf Sam zu. "Ich bin ..." Er unterbrach sich, als er in die Richtung sah, in die Sam deutete. "Oh, mein Gott."

 

"Al, zentriere dich auf den Jungen. Halte ihn auf, bis ich dort bin, um ihn aus der Schußlinie zu bringen."

 

Das Hologramm nickte. "Ich bin schon unterwegs, und," er räusperte sich, "paß auf dich auf." Dann verschwand er und erschien neben dem Jungen. Der Junge starrte Al mit großen Augen an.

 

//Gott sei Dank, daß kleine Kinder Al sehen können!// dachte Sam erleichtert, während er ungesehen zu dem Jungen schlich.

 

* * *

 

Jim hockte geschützt hinter einem Polizeiwagen und wechselte das Magazin seiner Pistole. Er wollte gerade wieder feuern, als er auf der linken Seite den Jungen erblickte. //Oh Gott!// Bevor er reagieren konnte, sah er auch noch seinen Guide, der sich dem Jungen von hinten näherte. In diesem Moment bemerkten auch die Terroristen den Jungen und begannen in dessen Richtung zu feuern. Er sah noch, daß Blair auf dem Jungen zu rannte und ihn mit seinem Körper zu schützen versuchte. //Oh Gott!//

 

* * *

 

Sam drückte den Jungen auf den Boden und schützte ihn mit seinem - Blairs - Körper. Da bemerkte er, daß sein rechter Oberarm höllisch schmerzte. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht darum kümmern. Er mußte den Jungen irgendwie aus der Schußlinie bringen. Er rappelte sich auf und lief, mit dem Kind in seinen Armen, hinter eine Betonsäule. Er atmete schwer, und sein Arm war blutverschmiert. Er setzte den Kleinen auf den Boden, während er an der Säule vorbei lugte.

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Jim wie Blair und der Junge sicher hinter einer Betonsäule verschwanden ... keine Sekunde zu spät. Die Polizisten stürmten das Gebäude und konnten alle Terroristen ohne weiteres Blutvergießen verhaften. Nachdem alle in Gewahrsam waren, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Blair.

 

* * *

 

Sam saß vor einem Ambulanzwagen und ließ sich seine Wunde verbinden. Zum Glück war es ein Streifschuß, der es nicht einmal nötig machte, ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Vor ihm stand Al, der zufrieden und erleichtert von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste.

 

"Du hast es geschafft. Du hast es wirklich geschafft." Er strahlte.

 

Der Sanitäter verschwand hinter dem Ambulanzwagen. Sam blickte sich um und entschied, daß es sicher war mit Al zu sprechen, ohne daß einige Leute ihn für verrückt erklären konnten.

 

"Ich hab’s nur geschafft, weil du da warst, um den Jungen aufzuhalten." Er lächelte. "Danke."

 

"Nichts zu danken." Al grinste noch immer, und Sam hätte es durchaus nicht verwundert, wenn sein Freund vor Freude herumgetanzt hätte. Sam blickte nachdenklich zu Al auf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

 

"Warum bin ich noch nicht gesprungen? Ich habe doch sein Leben gerettet." fragte er mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Angst.

 

Al schüttelte den Kopf und blickte nachdenklich auf seinen Handlink. "Ich weiß es nicht." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Ziggy weiß auch nicht warum. Er weiß nur, daß die Gefahr für Sandburg gebannt ist."

 

"Hey, Chief."

 

Sam drehte sich um und sah Jim, der mit einem besorgten Blick auf ihn zusteuerte.

 

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" fragte er und starrte auf den verarzteten Arm seines Freundes.

 

Sam tastete über den Verband und nickte. "Alles in Ordnung, Jim. Nur ein Streifschuß. Ich werd’s überleben."

 

"Also das mit Sicherheit. Unkraut vergeht eben nicht." warf Al ein und grinste.

 

Sam warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, während er aufstand. Er legte seine unverletzte Hand auf Jims Schulter. "Komm, Jim, laß uns nach Hause gehen."

 

Jim nickte nur, froh darüber, daß Blair nichts passiert war. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg zu Jims Truck und fuhren schweigend nach Hause.

 

* * *

 

"Ich soll was?" Sam starrte Al geschockt an. Zu seinem Glück war Jim im Präsidium, um den Papierkram der Schießerei in Chinatown zu erledigen. Es wäre nicht gerade von Vorteil gewesen, wenn Ellison Sams ungewöhnlichen Ausbruch miterlebt hätte. Sam setzte sich auf die Couch und starrte Al ungläubig an. "Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

 

"Es ist mein voller Ernst. Ziggy ist sich zu 99 Prozentsicher, daß du erst springen wirst, wenn du die beiden zusammengebracht hast." Er blickte seinen Freund mitleidig an, konnte sich jedoch nur knapp ein Lachen verbeißen. Trotz allem war die ganze Situation ziemlich komisch. Schon alleine Sams entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck hätte ihn beinahe vor Lachen am Boden liegen lassen.

 

Sam starrte Al noch immer an. "Aber ... Ich meine ... ich," verlegen drehte er seinen Kopf und zeigte plötzlich sehr viel Interesse an seinen Händen. "Ich habe nichts gegen ... du weißt schon, aber ... ich." Sein Gesicht färbte sich rot.

 

Al konnte sich nicht mehr halten. "Du wirst das schon irgendwie schaffen." Er begann zu kichern und verschwand, um nicht vor Sam einem Lachkrampf zu erliegen.

 

"Du hast gut lachen." murmelte Sam und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen.

 

* * *

 

Jim wußte, noch bevor er den Loft betrat, daß irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Blair war zu Hause, da war sich Jim sicher. Er konnte seinen Herzschlag hören. Er hörte jedoch keine Musik oder Geräusche jeglicher Art. Es beunruhigte ihn, obwohl er nicht wußte warum. Jim schloß die Tür auf und betrat den Loft. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein. Blair saß am Boden vor der Balkontür und starrte aus dem Fenster. Genau das war es, was Jim so beunruhigte. Er kannte Blair Sandburg nun schon beinahe zwei Jahre und hatte mit ihm schon einiges durchgemacht. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte sich nicht an eine einzige Situation erinnern, in der er Blair länger als 5 Minuten völlig regungslos gesehen hatte.

 

"Chief?" Blair antwortete nicht. Er drehte sich noch nicht einmal um. Das beunruhigte Jim noch mehr.

 

Er setzte sich neben Blair und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er fühlte, wie sich die Muskeln unter seiner Hand verkrampften. Er nahm die Hand weg. "Was ist los mit dir?"

 

"Nichts. Ich war nur in Gedanken." antwortete er ohne Jim anzusehen. //Oh Gott, Al. Wie soll ich das bloß schaffen. Er ist ein Mann!//

 

"Wie geht es dem Jungen?" fragte Sam, obwohl er genau wußte, daß er wohlauf war.

 

"Er ist noch etwas geschockt, aber ansonsten geht es ihm gut." Jim blickte ihn von der Seite an und lächelte. "Du bist der Held des Tages, allerdings haben die Medien es nicht ganz verstanden, daß du ihnen kein Interview geben wolltest."

 

"Warum sollte ich?" fragte Sam und blickte Jim zum ersten Mal an, seitdem er zu Hause war. "Der Junge wurde nicht verletzt, und es geht ihm gut. Das ist doch alles was zählt, und nicht so ein blödes Interview."

 

Jim blickte geradewegs in die blauen Augen seines Freundes. "Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Wie geht es deinem Arm?"

 

Sam blickte auf den Verband an seinem rechten Arm. "Es schmerzt, aber ich werd’s wohl überleben. Zum Glück war es nur ein Streifschuß." Er begann zu zittern, als er daran dachte, daß es sehr viel schlimmer ausgehen hätte können.

 

Jim nickte. "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Ich wüßte nicht, was ich tun würde, wenn du ..." Er stockte, unfähig weiter zu sprechen.

 

Sam nahm Jims Hand in die seine und drückte sie. Ihm war nicht besonders wohl dabei, und er hoffte, daß es die richtige Reaktion war. "Ich weiß."

 

Jim blickte ihm tief in die Augen und strich eine Haarsträhne aus Sams Gesicht. Er lächelte. "Ich liebe dich, Blair." Dann beugte er sich nach vorn und küßte ihn.

 

Und Sam Beckett sprang.

 

 

 

 _Washington D. C._

 _In der Zukunft_

 

 

//Ich hasse das!!//

 

Sam zupfte an seinem Hemdkragen herum und freute sich schon auf den Moment, wo er sich diesen lästigen Anzug endlich vom Leib reißen konnte. Er nippte an seinem Glas Champagner und ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. Es waren sehr viele hochrangige Wissenschaftler anwesend, was ihn nicht verwunderte. Es gab eben viele Menschen, die sich für diese Sentinel-Studie interessierten. Ob dieses Interesse dem Allgemeinwohl galt oder nicht, blieb im Dunkeln. Der Gedanke war eben zu verlockend, Sentinels als lebende Waffen einzusetzen.

 

"Nette Party, nicht wahr?"

 

Er war so tief in Gedanken versunken, daß er den Mann, der sich zu ihm gesellte, nicht bemerkte. "Ja, aber nicht wirklich etwas für mich." antwortete er und blickte den etwa 30jährigen Mann an. Es war Dr. Blair Sandburg, der vor einigen Stunden den Wissenschaftlern die Sentinel-Studie vorgestellt hatte. Er streckte seine Hand vor.

 

"Dr. Sam Beckett. Freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Dr. Sandburg."

 

Sandburg ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie. "Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits." Er trank einen Schluck von seinem Champagner.

 

"Ihre Studie ist wirklich faszinierend! Was mich allerdings noch mehr interessiert ist, wie konnten Sie Mr. Ellison dazu überreden, seinen Namen in der Studie zu verwenden?" Sam deutete auf Jim, der einige Meter von den beiden entfernt stand und mit einem dunkelhäutigen, großen Mann sprach. "Ich meine, er ist ein Cop und auf seine Anonymität angewiesen."

 

Blair grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Nunja, ich habe eine speziell auf Jim abgestimmte Überredungstechnik." Er blickte in Richtung seines Lebensgefährten und lächelte.

 

Er unterhielt sich mit Blair noch eine Weile, bevor Sam endgültig beschloß nach Hause zu fahren, um endlich den ungeliebten Anzug ablegen zu können.

 

Einige Wochen später startete das Quantum Leap-Projekt.

 

 

 

Ende


End file.
